Crucify My Love
by Juunigatsu
Summary: More Harry x Leena romance goodness from Sirusmoe! This is a songfic and the song is by X Japan.


I was supposed to write a new chapter to update for my B/L fics today but then again I just think of this story at school and I thought "Hell that could wait." H/L stories are first!  
  
  
  
I wrote the rough draft behind my teacher's backs or when they are failing their jobs. The song is "Crucify My love." By X Japan and surprisingly the entire lyrics is in English. I never heard the whole song until over the weekend and I made a mental note to myself that when I hear the song I'll write a H/L fanfic based on the song. I heard it first as midi.  
  
  
  
The story is told in Harry's point of view. Leena is OOC but do you care? Writers of B/L fanfics and the readers don't care why should we?  
  
  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and blood  
  
  
  
"Crucify my love"  
  
  
  
Story By sirusmoe  
  
Song is By X Japan  
  
  
  
Legend  
  
Lyrics = *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry POV~  
  
  
  
I hear her scream as the Genosaur charges to assault her. I steer my Darkhorn to ram him out of her way, so that she can escape to safety.  
  
"Leena run!" I scream to alarm her. She didn't say anything but she heed my warning. I sigh in relief, knowing that she'll be okay out of danger's way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know, Never trust  
  
That love should see a color  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it should be that way  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then suddenly the pilot of the Genosaur begins to attack at me. I turn the steering wheel around and faced him with all the courage I had. I start to attack him with my heavy loaded guns.  
  
"How dare you attack my Leena!" I said.  
  
"After I'm done with you," He said snickering. "I'm going to finished her!"  
  
"Oh no you don't not if I could help it."  
  
He gunned me down with a laser rifle bit I won't be taken lightly. I return the attacks and shoot him down very hard. I blew a hole in the Genosaur chest and steam hisses out and the zoid is out of commission. I laugh in triumph in my victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Swing the heartache  
  
Feel it inside out  
  
When the wind cries  
  
I'll say goodbye  
  
Tried to learn, tried to find  
  
Where is the answer?  
  
Is this forever?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My joy of victory is stop abruptly because suddenly I been attacked from behind by surprised. I've been outnumbered by eight Genosaurs. Together they attacked me at the same time, avenged for their downed comrade that I defeated. I fight frantically on the controls to fight back but I couldn't. The computer froze and my zoid is damage completely. The whole system is dead. All of them then finishes me off with another blow. The combustion of the blast is so strong, it forces the whole of my zoid to flip over, upside down.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Like the river flowing tot he sea  
  
You'll be miles away and I will know  
  
I know I can deal with the pain  
  
No reason to cry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The weight of the zoid was crushing me while I was upside down for half an hour. I was wearily and deeply wounded. I can hear the battle is raging outside and I had a perfectly good idea is was the Blitz team Vs The Backdraft. I silently cheered for my lady's team. For me right now, victories gained from battles doesn't mattered to me anymore. I stared at the only picture I had of my beloved and I twiddle the engagment diamond ring in my bloodied hand. I started to get dizzy and go vertigo. I look down to my stomach and see some twisted metal that is been ripped off has been peirced in my abdomen. My blood is poored out and is staining my clothes a deep, dark red. I geeting dizzy from all the blood I lost and just by looking at it. I dared not moved or twist it out. I sat there uncomftrobly, upside down. My situation is getting worst by the minute. Damn those Genosaur pilots, they try to kill me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know, Never trust  
  
That love should see a color  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it should be that way  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gradually my vision starts to get blurry. It was so hot in here and I sweat uncontrollably. I try unbuckling my seat belt but space is so tight in here and I can reached for the button to unlock. I seeing double and soon I gettingg weaker and weaker by the moment. Then all I see is black.  
  
Oh god I think I'm going to die. The last thing that tears across my mind is Leena and our marriage if she says yes. If she says no I'll either face loneliness if I make it alive or death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
  
I'll be falling down and I will know  
  
I know I can clear the clouds away  
  
Or is it a crime to love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In my sub-consciousness…or rather I think I'm half awake and half asleep, I can hear the siren of the ambulance. I can hear people shouting far away. Some people pull me out though is was a very painful process. I think they are the medics. They lay me on the strectcher and carry me to the abulance. Meanwhile I can hear a frantic woman voice calling out toward me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Swing the heartache  
  
Feel it inside out  
  
When the wind cries  
  
I'll say goodbye  
  
Tried to learn, Tried to find  
  
To reach for eternity  
  
Where is the answer?  
  
Is this forever?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry oh my god Harry are you okay?"  
  
I open my eyes and realize the warm worrying voice belongs to Leena.  
  
"Leena?" I call out to her softly.  
  
"Oh Harry please hang and be all right! Please don't die."  
  
"I won't okay?"  
  
"No it's not okay!" As the medics carry me to the strecher, she ran after us following me. "If you die, I couldn't live without you!"  
  
I gave her a warm smile to bring her hopes. Now it's the perfect time to asked her.  
  
"Leena I love you very dearly." I reach in my pocket and try to give it to her. "Please do me the honor to be my wife?" I rasped, pleading.  
  
"Oh I though you never ask. Yes I will be your wife."  
  
She grabs the ring out of my hand and place it on her left fourth finger.  
  
"Please hang and try to stay alive…so we could see the day of our wedding together."  
  
"The wedding…I always dream of you and me together in matrimony."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Crucify my love  
  
If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it sets me free  
  
Never know, never trust  
  
That love should see a color  
  
Crucify my love  
  
If it should be that way  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the medics put me on a ambulance, I had a feeling that Leena didn't leave her eyes of me until the ambulance rushed me tot he hospital. I think it's her way of saying "I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
  
  
Harry ~  
  
I awaken in a hospital bed. All was at a quiet tranquillity. I can feel a large badage wrap around my wound in the stomach. When I got all of my sense together I feel a soft hand holding mine. Beside me was Leena, taking a nap in her sleep in a chair. I see that the diamond ring is still there on her finger. I lie there awake the rest of the day, recovering and I was thinking about our wedding that is coming soon.  
  
  
  
I was able to live to see that day after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authoress: So what do you think? Good or crappy? Can I be the Queen of H/L romance or what?  
  
  
  
C'mon people we need more H/L fanfics! Those stupid B/L fics are growing over whelming and annoying! 


End file.
